The Cast Deaths
by Hellflores
Summary: In this fic, a character know as SharkEye (my oc) who will murder all of the cast from season 1 to season 5 except for the Pahkitew Island. Rated M for blood, language, and death hahaha
1. It begins

About a few years after season 5 of Total Drama, the contestant are well doing okay, except Duncan who is still in prison but is trying to behave himself. Well on a cloudy night. All the contestants except for the one's from Pahkitew island are outside a big mansion in the cold.

"Okay tell me again why we're all here anyway?" Jo said in an very angry and annoyed voice

"Well Jo we all got letters telling us to come here for some reason...well except Duncan...I hope he's okay." Courtney said a bit sad caused she really miss him. "I hope he gets out soon."

"Don't worry Courtney he'll be okay now come on I'm getting cold." Gwen said very cold and everyone was getting cold too so they entered the mansion. But on top of a building in front of the mansion, a man in a black coat with his hoodie on saw them enter the house, smiled evilly and said

"Yes...perfect all is according to my plan hahaha oh they're in for a special surprise hahaha." He then cracked his knuckle and waited for them to return.

Inside the mansion they all walked through the hall and in search of someone. "So Chris gave us letter to come to this place and tell us something important, you think he wants to announce another season then I'm gone." Zoey said to the others

"I hope not I'm tired of Chris and his stupid life threating challenges and I don't care that it's for a million dollars!" Heather said angrily "But also I don't want to be in another one with a guy who tried to kill us." Mike wide his eye and said in a slight angry voice

"Wait do some of you guys still think it's my fault for what happen to you all in All Star." Some shaked their head "No" but Heather, Alejandro and Scott went to him and said

"I still do...you almost throw me into that toxic pool."

"You spoiled my honor of the Burromuerto." Alejandro said to Mike angrily

"And you also got me beaten up by that mutant shark!" Scott said to Mike. Mike then took a deep breath in and said

"Okay I don't want to be mad but I said I'm sorry to you all okay. Oh and also for the last time...I DIDN'T DO IT OKAY IT WAS MAL!" Everyone got scared of Mike's voice. Mike wide his eyes and quickly said "Uh I'm sorry okay, but why do you guys think it was me...Mal did it all and I tried to stop him! But I know I failed but I'm sorry okay." Everyone understood him but Scott however.

"I don't care okay you still made me lose my chance with Courtney." Mike then got a bit angry and said

"Oh like you almost ruined my chances with Zoey by blackmailing me!" Both got into eachother faces but Zoey and Courtney separated them.

"Scott just leave him okay I forgave him beside I know he did tried to stop him."

"Thank you Courtney." Mike said calmly Scott just rolled his eyes

"Um guys can we please continue I want to know what's going on okay." Cameron said to them. Everyone else nodded and continued their walk. When they all then made it to a room and it was closed.

"Can someone check?" Lindsay said holding Tyler. Nobody volunteer until

"I'll look." Mike said to everyone, Mike then went to the door and open it. When he enter there was nothing "It's okay guys there nothing-" Mike then felt something when he looked at it directly. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mike! What's-" Mike then ran out quickly to Zoey "What happen." Mike just looked frighten like he seen a ghost

"CHRIS!...He's being hanged." Everyone looked confused so he open the door and they saw something frightening. They see Chris being hanged up by a tied rope on the ceiling "See! I think he's dead." Alejandro and Trent checked him quickly. Trent then said

"Guys Chris's dead." Everyone gasped until Ale showed them a note

"Look there a note." He open it and read it "To the contestant of Total Drama as you can see I have killed your precious host but I'm not done yet, from here on now I will murder each and every one of you all until there is no longer any one you fools. Be careful hahaha. Sighed by Sharkeye."

"Oh my gosh someone going to kill us!" Katie said scared as hell and hold Sadie

"Oh come on there no way someone going to kill us I out bye." Jo then want outside and then

_~CLICK~ _"Hehe goodbye Jo." Sharkeye then aim and shoot a bullet to her but before it hit her

"Jo look out!" Dawn said, pushed Jo and was shoot on her head." Everyone else came out and saw Dawn's dead body.

"DAWN! Oh my god is she?!" Zoey screamed as teared formed in her eyes and hold Mike "She's dead."

Everyone then looked up and saw the killer, Jo then screamed "So you're the one that killed Chris and also killed Dawn!"

"Heh heh heh oh yes that's me as you recalled from my little note on McLean that the name is Sharkeye and I see that I have killed Dawn the one who read auras...hehehe well that's my first kill. Beware contestant, I'm not done...from here on now you will all met your fate hahaha-HAHAHA-GGAAHAHAHAHAHA so as of now I bid you all adieu ...for now." Sharkeye then disappear from the building. Everyone then looked at Dawn's dead body.

"She dead...I can't believe it." Scott said sadly as a tear appear

Sharkeye then took out a list and crossed Dawn's name out "One down...thirty six to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what you think bad, good okay listen I love Total drama but I just wanted to write this okay so review and follow this and I'll be back with more.<strong>


	2. Death by Shark

**Hello again viewers now listen I decided to give riddles at the end of each chapter to let you guys guess who is next. But now right Sharkeye is after a Male contestant now but lets see who it is**

* * *

><p>Everyone from the incident a week ago came to Dawn's funeral, everyone feels sad that Dawn has die but are also frighten from the killer Sharkeye message. Everyone listen to Priest talking about Dawn<p>

"Today we are all here to pray for the lost of Ms. Dawn Luna. She was a spiritual and kind woman to be a friend, she was raised well and she will be missed now Ms. Zoey Ross would like to say a few words." Zoey stood up and talked a bit sad but tried

"(Sigh) Dawn she was...(sniff) she was a kind friend to us of all, even to the ones that are sometime rude but...what I'm trying to say is that.." Zoey then started to shed tears in her eye but continued "She was like sister to me and to us all and..I'm gonna miss her a lot." Mike came to her, hold her tightly and said with tears as well

"We're all going to miss her Zoey we're all are." Everyone then shed tears in their eyes as they lower Dawn's casket down and buried it up. A few left roses and flowers on her tombstone but Jo went up with a rose and said in a sad tone

"Dawn, I can't believe you give up your life to save me from that bullet...thank you and I'm sorry." Jo then drop the roses next to the tombstone and they all left. When the close was clear, Sharkeye drop to Dawn's grave and said

"Dawn Luna has fallen from a bullet to the head but now another one will meet their fate." He turned his head and saw Mike,Zoey and Cameron walking to a taxi. "And I know who will be next." He said evil but then drop a black rose on her grave and left.

Nighttime has come and Mike is outside with Zoey next to her house. "Are you sure you're going to be alright Mike. What if...Sharkeye come and...(gulped) k-kills you like Dawn." Zoey said sad and terrified. Mike looked at his girlfriend and replied calmly

"Listen Zoey I know you're worried about me but I'm also worried about you and the others okay...I'll be fine but if I..do get killed by that crazy maniac I want to give this to you." Mike then headed Zoey a heart shape necklace and also gave her a hug. "I'll be alright but I want you to know that I love you and that you and the others are important to me okay." Zoey nodded slowly and Mike kiss her softly "I'll see you soon Zoey bye."

"Bye Mike...I love you."

"I love you too Zoey." Mike then walked home and Zoey enter to hers and looked at her necklaces and said in a whisper "Please be careful Michael Peterson please...be careful."

Mike walk down the sidewalk quietly but talk to himself "Just be careful, Dawn might be dead but you need to be careful alright." Then Mike heard footsteps behind him. When he turn he saw Mike sighed in relief "Oh man I got to be careful. ' Mike continued his walk but then he heard the footsteps again and he was getting a bit scared. The footsteps began to sound louder and harder, Mike then began to more frighten that he begins running as fast as he can. "Please don't get me! Please don't get me! Please don't get me! Please don't get me!" He then sighed in relief as he finally made it home. "Oh thank god I thought I was-" Mike was then silence when a wet cloth was around his mouth and nose and he struggled to get it off.

"No No No go to sleep Mike, go to sleep Mike, Go. To. Sleep. Mike." Sharkeye had a tight grip on Mike and Mike tried to get out but then passed out. "Yeah go to sleep Mike cause when you wake up you're meeting some friends of mine hehehe."

(Few minutes minutes)

"Ah w-what happened...Huh what the! Ahhh what the hell happened to me!" Mike screamed in panic as he awake in the sea, tied up tightly. When he looks around he see. "You!"

"Michael you're finally awake hehe." Sharkeye said to Mike with a snicker. Mike then scream in an angry tone

"Why are you doing this to us Sharkeye huh why tell me?!" Sharkeye just laughed so hard that he shake his little boat a bit.

"Why, why haha I don't know but I know how to finish you up Mike. Do you remember what you did to a certain shark dear boy." Mike then remember that he punched Fang to save Zoey during the finale of All Star

"Yeah I punched Fang in the face so that he wouldn't kill Zoey, I wasn't going to let that fucking mutant shark kill my sweet Zoey."

Sharkeye twitched a bit and said "Yes you did but you did it twice once as yourself and the first time was when Vito was in control, he punched him during the skiing challenge in Season 4. So I decided that your death will be...eaten by sharks hehe, but before I could do that here is why I'm know as Sharkeye." He then took his hoodie off and show him a black eye and fangs in the top row. "I have teeth like sharks but I also have an eye like one so that's why I'm know as Sharkeye." He put back his hoodie then row to Mike's side

Mike tried to free himself but he couldn't, when Sharkeye made it to his side..."WAM" he punched him on the cheek, grabbed him by the throat and said "But before they eat you...I have to make sure you are bleeding so that they can smell you." So he took out a knife and he stabbed him on his right arm.

"AHHHHH!" Mike screamed in pained, Sharkeye then stabbed him on his left one then he looked at it and laughed crazily "You're insane!" Mike said angrily but in pain. Sharkeye then growled angrily and said

"Oh really then um oh yeah THIS!" He then stab Mike on his chest many times while Mike scream in agony pain. He then look at him and then said "See ya Mike." He looked at the bloody knife then...SLASH he slash Mike's throat and Mike bleed a lot and he said in a painful voice

"Please..leave the rest alone." Sharkeye just shake slowly and then a pack of sharks came to his side. "End him my friends." Sharkeye row back to soar while the sharks finished Mike up for good. He took out the list and cross Mike's name "Two down, thirty five left. But before I go."

Sharkeye then made it to Zoey's house with a box that is holding something. He drop it on her doorway, ringed the doorbell and left quickly. Zoey answered it and saw the box. "Huh what's this?" When she open..."AHHHHHHH!" she screamed in terror and in totally agony, in the box was Mike's eaten body with the head. "M-mike! No it can't be. Sharkeye looked from the top of a house and just laughed evilly.

"Perfect, hahahaha."

* * *

><p><strong>That right I killed Mike well listen I'm a fan of that dude but I killed him first cause well maybe the people who hates him might like it. Also the reason with the sharks is well this he punched Fang twice so I think it a good idea. Also here a riddle for the next victim, it's a female and she a bit...bossy <strong>


	3. A CIT death

**Well last chapter Mike die from sharks with a little help from hehe "SharkEye" now next is a female who is a bit bossy sometime but has something that can't be shared with anyone**

* * *

><p>After Mike's death, everyone is now getting more worried that they might get killed, Zoey however is very depressed for the lost of her boyfriend. She love him dearly but now she can no longer see him. "Mike...I...miss you." Zoey cried softly. Gwen and Trent allowed her to stay with them which she thanked them dearly.<p>

"Michael Peterson...die from hungry sharks hehe well that how it ended for you Mike." Sharkeye said to Mike's grave and again like Dawn dropped a black rose on it and left. "Who's next?"

Over the next few days Sharkeye has been spying on each contestant to see who is worth killing. However when he see Courtney though his binoculars, he saw papers and her computer with an image of...him! "What the..clever little girl you are Courtney, getting information on me well looks like I found my next victim. And it looks like I need to also get rid of that info."

The next day, it was night and Courtney finally finished her information. "Finally all the info I need to get that psychopath where he belongs." Courtney went to her house phone and called Gwen..."Hello Gwen"

"Hey Courtney..what is it?" Gwen answer her nicely

"Listen I got great news I been looking through my computer and found information on that guy that killed Chris."

"What seriously, well listen don't go I need to get Trent and Zoey okay." Gwen left to get Trent and Zoey. However when Courtney was waiting her house phone gone off.

"Uh what the hell..hello...Gwen?!"

"It seems you lost connection Miss C.I.T hehe." Courtney yelp in fear and saw

"S-sharkeye?! How did you got in?!"

Sharkeye just walked closer to her and answered "Oh I have my ways but the reason why I'm here is to get rid of you next, it seem you have gotten information on him . Hehehe I'm afraid I can't let you tell anyone about myself...SO DIE!" Sharkeye came running to her with a knife but Courtney quickly dodge it and punched him to the ground and ran up. "Oh now you really going to feel pain!" Sharkeye ran up quickly and came crashing to her room. "COURTNEY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" He punch a mirror and it broke to pieces. Courtney hid inside her closet and quickly grabbed her phone to dial the police.

"Hello police, listen I need you to come quickly there a killer inside my house and I think you him as Sharkeye.

"What!? Sharkeye oh man don't worry stay calm and we'll be there quickly ma'am!" The police officer hanged up and called the rest of the cops "All troops report in...we finally found Sharkeye."

Courtney sigh in relief but that change to a frighten scream "There you are you little bitch." Sharkeye grabbed her by the throat and tried to strangle her but she poke his eye hard and made him bleed "Ah fuck my fucking eye!" Courtney quickly ran back down stair but he jumped on her to her back. "That's it I'm done playing!" He grabbed his knife and screamed "DIE COURTNEY!" However before he got her, Courtney grabbed the arm with the knife and stabbed him on his stomach. "Ah fucking god damn it!"

"Ha take that you baster!" Courtney ran to the kitchen and grabbed a big kitchen knife. "Look like the hunter just became the hunted."

"Hehe I don't think so." Courtney tried to stabbed him but he grabbed her arm and..."SNAP" He broke her arm badly

"Ah my arm!" he then took the knife off his stomach and stabbed her other arm. "Ahhh stop it please stop!" Sharkeye glared evilly at her and replied

"I don't think I will stop Courtney." He grabbed the other knife and said "Now like I said before...DIE COURTNEY RRAHHHHH!" Sharkeye then stabbed her heart many time and once he stabbed her one last time, he left the knife there. "Hm now you're dead, but just in case." He took her head and..."Snap!" he snapped her neck and then took out his list and crossed out her name. "Three down thirty four left but before I leave I got to get rid of the info before the other can learn about me." So he went to her kitchen and turn the stove on that cause some gas to come, then went outside and light a match on. "Courtney...you're fired." He throw the match though her window and it burst into flames. "Hahahaha Hahahaha-"

"Freeze Sharkeye!" Sharkeye wide his eye and saw...the police everywhere, cops, police cars and a helicopter. "Sharkeye you be hiding for a long time but finally we got you so... Frank "Sharkeye" Gonzalez you are under arrest, surrounded now or we will fire at will." He just look around and did the unthinkable to himself...he fell to his knee and put his hands behind his head

"Fine you got me, you finally got me." The police just looked at each other and just grabbed his arm and put it behind his back.

"You finally going back to jail you monster."

Sharkeye just grin wickedly and said to himself _"Yes you did but however you just made me get to my next target hehehe hahaha!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Courtney is dead and I think you know who is next hehehe well review and follow this so bye...for now hahaha! Oh and also no rude or bad comments okay <strong>


	4. A Prison Death

**Okay last chapter SharkEye stabbed Courtney, snapped her neck and burn her house down to get rid of the evidences she had of him. However she called the cops and he was arrested...but she also caused him to get his next kill...which is Duncan. I know it was obvious sorry about that**

* * *

><p>"Inmate walking!" One of the police yelled to the other inmates as they walked SharkEye to this cell. He was wearing an orange prison suit and also his face is now shown, black messy hair with a red highlight, his right eye is like a Great White's eye and his top row teeth are sharp.<p>

"Looks who's back it's the land shark!"

"Hey there sharky, why you out of the sea haha!"

"Heh looks like the shark is out of the sea!" SharkEye rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Yeah, yeah I'm back...so what it doesn't mean-" one of the police hit him on his head with his nightstick

"Shut the fuck up shark...here's your cell." They push him in and closed the door. "Welcome back home SharkEye...for good this time." SharkEye stood up and looked around.

"Well I'm back...for now because when I find that fool. He won't know what hit him hahahahahaha!"

After they put SharkEye in his cell, one of them went to take a break however the other one went to another cell that held an inmate with an eyebrow piercing and a green mohawk. "Duncan you got a visitor."

"A visitor?" Duncan looked surprised, nobody visited him when he was sent to jail. The police walked him to the visiting room "Who wanted to visit me?" When Duncan sat down, he saw an old face he haven't seen in a long time. "G-Gwen!"

"Hey Duncan...how you been doing?" Gwen said to him a bit sad.

"Me...I'm alright I guess, hey why look so glum, somebody die." Gwen wide her eyes in anger and said

"Yes! Some people did die, and they were our friends!" Duncan wide in shock and she continued, "Duncan, listen I'm sorry I yelled at you but there something I have to tell you. Someone is trying to kill us all, he gave us a message by killing Chris and he also murdered Dawn, Mike and Courtney."

"What!? Courtney's...dead!" Gwen nodded and he started to shed a tear. "Where is he...when I find him I'm going to-"

"The police caught him when he burned down Courtney's house...I think he was trying to get rid of the information she found abut him...but I think he let the police arrested him on purposed for a reason, he's after you next. Listen I'm warning you to be careful, his name is SharkEye and he won't stop until we're all dead." Duncan nodded and walked back to his cell. "Be careful Duncan."

The next day, some of the prisoners are in the yard doing nothing, however Duncan was looking for SharkEye. "Hey you seen a guy name SharkEye?" A prisoner shook his head "No". "You seen him?" Another said no "You?!" Another one also said no. "Rrrr...where is he!"

"Hey dude." Duncan turned to see an inmate with brown hair and a scar on his cheek. "You looking for SharkEye , he's over there." The prisoner pointed to an inmate sitting on a seat. Duncan looked angry and started running to him.

"Hm...maybe I should sneak to his cell and stab him on the chest while he's sleeping, or I could ripped his heart out when he's showering or-" SharkEye felt a tap on his shoulder. "My god, what do you-" He then felt a sharp pain on his cheek when Duncan strike a punch on his right cheek hard. When he looked who punched him...he smiled. "Well, well, well if it isn't the delinquent from Total Drama...Duncan.

"Shut your fucking mouth up you fucking monster! I know what you did...to killed Courtney and I'm going to get retribution for her by killing you." SharkEye smiled at him evilly.

"So you want to fight...a jail brawl or when I fight I called it the Shark's fest." He cracked his knuckles then his neck. "Hey everyone!" All the prisoners saw Duncan and SharkEye and made a huge crowd around the two."Looks like I have my next victim in the Shark Fest...ARE YOU READY!" The prisoners yelled in excitement for the fight.

"SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE!" said some of the prisoners

"DUNCAN! DUNCAN! DUNCAN! DUNCAN!" said some of the other prisoners, Duncan then charge at SharkEye but he move out of the way and he kneed Duncan on his stomach then a punch on his face that made him drop to the ground.

"Come on I thought you wanted revenge on me for killing your little princess. But it looks like you won't get it haha." Duncan stood up and punch him on the face then started pounding him on the concert floor.

"You shut up! I'm going to ripped your head off when I'm done with you!" SharkEye started to bleed on his nose until he put his thumb on Duncan's eye and pock him very hard. "Ahhh" he then punch him off of him and stood up.

"Huh you made me bleed...nice now I'm going to kill you." He then punch him on the cheek then uppercut him. He then kicked his leg so hard that it broke and a bone piece came out.

"Oh man he's killing him...yeah go SharkEye!" SharkEye then punch his stomach and then kneed his jaw which caused some of his teeth to come back and blood came out of his mouth. He kicked him to the ground and stomp on his chest.

"You really think you could kill me delinquent." He then stomp on his chest again. "You couldn't even keep your relationship with Gwen or Courtney." Stomp on him again "I finally going to get rid of you." He grabbed him by the neck and began choking him. Duncan grabbed his cheek but he shook them off and strangled his neck harder. Duncan began to turn blue and his eyesight began to look blurry. "Can't breath...hehe sorry about that but I think you should die...NOW!" He then picked him up high and then in a few seconds...CRACK! He snapped his neck and dropped him to the ground.

"He killed him...SharkEye killed Duncan." The prisoner looked shocked until

"SharkEye. SharkEye. SharkEye! SharkEye! SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE! SHARKEYE!" The prisoners began shouting his name as he won the fight...but as well killed Duncan.

"Yeah that's right...the king of the sharks has won hahahahaha!" By then many police officers came to everyone and a few grabbed SharkEye.

One of the guards checked Duncan "Sir Duncan Smith is dead."

"You killed him?!"SharkEye just smiled at him and laughed manically and they dragged him back to his cell. A few hours later some of the cops talked in the warden's office. "Warden listen, SharkEye is a lunatic, he killed many people, caused many injuries and he also killed an inmate today we have to end this soon.

"Alright...starting tomorrow we'll take SharkEye to the electric chair and he will meet his fate understand." They all agree on it and left his officer. By the next day, two guards walked to SharkEye cell.

"SharkEye wake up now! We have something for you." He didn't move "I said wake up!" He didn't move again so he open the cell and walk to him "I said wake up right now!" He move him and saw that. "He gone! SharkEye escape alert the warden now!"

Outside the prison, SharkEye in side black coat and hoodie again smile at a distance. "Such morons." He took out his list and crossed out Duncan's names. "Hehe thirty three to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan dead now...but who is next here's a riddle it's a girl and she has a side nobody knew she had <strong>


	5. A HeartBreaking death

**Okay hello again so last chapter SharkEye murdered Duncan in prison and has escaped. Now he is after a female. Also here a another riddle...I'm a big fan of her but she has a lot of hate and she's sometime called a Mary Sue**

* * *

><p>After Duncan's death and Sharkeye's escape, the cast are not known about the escape or the delinquent's death yet. At Gwen's and Trent's house, Zoey is just reading a book however while she was reading, Zoey looked at the necklaces Mike gave her before...his death.<p>

"Mike...I wished I helped you but...I couldn't I miss you." Zoey held it tight on her hand while sighed in total sadness. Gwen and Trent then came down the stairs.

"Hey Zoey Trent and I are going to town to get some thing you wanna come." Zoey looked up to face the two and said

"Hm oh no thanks I'm okay." Gwen looked at Trent then walked to her

"Listen Zoey I know it's hard and very sad that Mike died...in fact he was a good man and also he was a great boyfriend to you Zoey. We're all going to miss him dearly okay but you don't have to be all sad. Think of what he wants you to do and that's to live on and never forget him okay." Zoey smile a bit and hugged her

"Thanks Gwen you're a great friend...you too Trent." Trent smile at her and Gwen released from the hug. "Well I'll see you guys later okay."

"Okay bye Zoey."

"See ya later Zoe." Trent and Gwen then left the house and Zoey then turn the T.V on to the news.

"Okay lets see what you got news."

"Breaking news folks...last week we had a jail break." Zoey looked a bit concerted. "A prisoner known as Frank Gonzalez aka SharkEye has escape from prison before that day he also murder an inmate name Duncan Smith." Zoey gasped in totally shock and fear as they show Duncan bleeding and on the ground of the prison yard.

"He...killed him and he's out...he w-wanted to get caught so...so-"

"So I could murder that idiotic delinquent." Zoey turned her head and saw him. "Hello Miss Ross...you look a bit scared like you see a crazed murderer oh wait you do hehe."

"SharkEye...how did you get in?!"

"I have a few ways but why tell you when I should kill you instead hehe." SharkEye smile crazily and walked to her. She was paralyzed in fear that she didn't move. When he made it to her, he caress her cheek softly

"Too bad I have to hurt a pretty face like yours. I killed Courtney and she was hot...but I got over it like I'm going to do when you're dead." He was about to pull a knife but Zoey kneed him hard on his stomach and punch him on his face.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" She quickly ran up the stair but SharkEye stopped her from getting up when he grabbed her leg and dropped her.

"Oh very funny Red." He pulled her by the hair and through her on the wall. "You think you're going to live you're wrong. He grabbed a knife and when she was up he stabbed her by the side of her body.

"Ahhhh!" Zoey screamed in pain from the sharp object. "You...monster why are you killing us?!" SharkEye laughed a bit then stabbed her on her left leg causing her to scream, he then grabbed her face and looked at her directly in her hazel eyes

"Oh if you want to know...fine here's two reason why actually one is because I want to do it and two...someone hired...me...to...do it hehe too bad you can't say it to the others...bye Zoey Ross!" SharkEye grabbed her by the neck then carved a hole on her chest then put his hand through the hole and pulled out...her heart

"M-my...heart!"

"Yep hahaha a heartbreaking death to a heart broken girl HAHAHAHA...tell Mike and Dawn I said HI!" He then crushed her heart and dropped her on the floor. "HAHA that's now five death and thirty two left to kill. But before I go...a little message."

About a few hours later, Trent and Gwen opened the door. "Zoey we're back." Gwen said but when she looked at the ground "Oh my god...TRENT!"

"Gwen what's-oh dear god!" Trent said as the two view Zoey's dead body on the ground "She's dead what happened!?" Gwen pointed to the wall and read it

"I'm out...SharkEye is out and he killed Zoey!" Gwen cried as Trent hugged her as he too shed a tear for Zoey death but also that SharkEye is out to kill them all again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay maybe not my best but what you think...okay this riddle is very easy also is two victims...these two are always together and are never separated<strong>


End file.
